


Bite Me

by huntedjunker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedjunker/pseuds/huntedjunker
Summary: Unable to utilise their agreed safeword in the event of an emergency, Junkrat is resigned to a drastic tactic to ensure Roadhog’s recovery during a round of rough sex.





	Bite Me

Veiiled in sweat, the rank of their coupling heavy in the air, Junkrat’s form was cast in shadow by Roadhog’s massive bulk. Pinned with his head and shoulders to the wall, one of his companion’s hands supporting a hip, his other hand folded over Rat’s mouth to stifle his noises, his scrawny body was curled up to accept Hog’s deep thrusts, his legs limp over his elbows. Penetration hadn’t been easy, their size difference and impulses working against the other; the old junker’s shortness of breath was some cause for alarm, his mask lopsided in their haste, then forgotten about early into the rough sex.

Breathing hard behind the wide hand that hadn’t budged an inch, Junkrat could taste fevered sweat, salt from the bared skin. Hog rarely took his gloves and rings off, not without good reason like a safer environment, or working in the garage. The skin on his back felt rubbed raw from the rough cement of the wall whilst his lover had pounded him; not to mention feeling lightheaded, the stars and flashes that clouded his vision when he had been slammed there.

Hog _never_ took his mask off, save for exceptional circumstances.

Observing Roadhog catch his breath, struggling without the filters on his gasmask, Junkrat dared to breech a rule – not a _golden rule,_ but a rule nonetheless. Gasping, his sharp exhale dampening the inside of Hog’s hand, Junkrat pressed forward to bite on the scarred web of flesh that joined thumb and pointer. The tips of his sharp teeth dimpled the skin, then dug in to catch, Rat biting down deep enough to draw the first beads of blood. Their fuck had been hard and fast, sparse lube and thick cum tricking down the insides of his bruised thighs and cheeks, hardly any foreplay given serious thought. Rat’s bite was half playful, driven by lust, half driven by concern for Hog’s behaviour.


End file.
